Dance with the Moon
by Lumino
Summary: The Full Moon can be a dangerous time to be around Beastmen.  Matthew/Sveta, some suggestive scenes but nothing explicit.


_My attempt at some tasteful Matt/Sveta Romance. We'll see how it goes._ _Not in universe with any of my other stories, this one is pure stand alone._

* * *

><p>Matthew had forgotten how long the journey to Belinsk could take. Even with Patcher's bridge repaired and being able to pass through Bilibin, the trip had taken over a week. He'd been very surprised when his father suggested the trip to him, but he wasn't complaining. Tyrell had, of course, been very bad at hiding the secret that Matthew and Sveta were an item. Once Isaac had heard this, of course he would recommend his son go to visit his girlfriend now and again. After all, who knew when some other disaster would strike the Weyard again? He'd been particularly forceful this time, mentioning that a Morgal holiday was quickly approaching. Matthew remembered that the Full Moon was important in Beastman culture, but his father had said that this upcoming full moon was different. The first Full Moon of the spring was called the 'Moon Dance' among the people of Morgal, and it was apparently a very big annual holiday. Even if Matthew had wanted to protest, he doubted his father would hear any of it. He did want to get off of the plateau though, his mother was coming to visit soon. Not that Matthew didn't love his mother, very much in fact, but every visit since he'd returned had been her grilling him on Sveta, and it was bordering on incredibly uncomfortable.<p>

So now, he approached the walls of Belinsk, and he just noticed something odd. The walls were nearly empty. There was a soldier or two, but just a handful if that. When Matthew got close enough to see through the massive arches, the streets were just as bare as the walls were. The occasional person moving around, but overall very empty. This was...odd. Hadn't his father said that this was a revered holiday? He couldn't have lied to him about something like that, could he? No, that wasn't possible. They were here on a Full Moon before, and the festivities had been in full swing. Why would this one be any different? As he was thinking this, a young vixen spied Matthew as she dashed across the street, obviously in a hurry. She stopped for a moment to give him a curious glance, which quickly gave way into a sly smile that made Matthew slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh! Hello Sir Matthew! I had not expected to see you for the celebration!" She said, still looking at him rather oddly. Matthew himself blinked as he looked around.

"So I was here at the right time...I was wondering because there were no...er...decorations or anything." He said, rubbing his head in am embarrassed manner.

The vixen seemed confused as well until something dawned on her. "You didn't...ah! Of course! I'm slightly busy right now Sir Matthew, preparing for the celebration, but I am sure her majesty would love to see you! I'm sure she can explain the customs of the 'Moon Dance' to you, it's probably better that way." She said with a bright laugh as she continued down the street with a wave.

Matthew returned the wave and watched her zip out of sight. How odd. As he looked up at the walls that the orange sun set behind, he noticed that the soldiers had stepped from the walls as well. There was nobody on the streets...How odd.

With more questions then answers, Matthew moved on towards the castle. When he arrived there, he was very disturbed by what he found. Nothing, nothing at all. The doors were closed, but unmanned. Upon entering the hallways were empty, and there was little evidence of anyone moving through these halls in the last hour. With his nerves on edge, Matthew moved through the halls of the castle until he reached the throne room. He knocked on the heavy door, and heard no response. Now concerned, Matthew pushed open the doors and peered into the room.

Nothing. The throne was as empty as the rest of the castle, which only added to Matthew's anxiousness. How was it that there was nobody in the castle, nobody in the town, nobody in the throne room? He'd theorized that there was only one place left for Sveta to be, and he began moving towards the royal quarters.

When he finally arrived at the ornate, wooden door, he was slightly relieved to here a voice from behind it. He couldn't be sure, but he had a guess he knew who it was. With a sharp rap, he struck the door twice, the echo bouncing off the walls around him and silencing the voice inside. He heard soft, padded feet moving towards the door, and it began to slide open slowly. A pair of emerald eyes peered through the slit, and Matthew smiled. He'd recognize those eyes anywhere, but why was she hiding in her room.

And then with a sharp squeal of surprise, the door slammed shut. Matthew stood there, at a loss for words, as he stared at the door that had just been slammed in his face. A voice carried from the other side of the sturdy door.

"M-M-Matthew? W-What are you doing here?" She asked him, though the door did not reopen.

Matthew leaned against the door, to make sure his voice was heard by her. "I wasn't aware I shouldn't be here. I just came to visit, and I know the Full Moon is important for your people." He explained, and waited for her response.

"It is but...do you know what tonight is?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it's the Moon Dance, right? It sounded like a pretty big deal, but I'm surprised the town isn't more decorated." He replied through the door.

"Well yes...but...oh hold on, this is silly." She replied, and Matthew felt the door start to give again. He righted himself before it would cause him to fall on his face, and looked at the Beastman before him. She seemed slightly embarrassed, from her reaction he supposed. "Someone told you about the 'Moon Dance', did they tell you what it was?" She asked, meeting his gaze only for a moment.

Matthew shrugged. "Well, my dad said it was the first Full Moon of the spring, and it was really important for Beastmen, but that's all I know." He explained, and Sveta sighed heavily.

"It's...not a festival like you are thinking." She explained. "The Full Moon festivals you have seen, but the Moon Dance is different. It is a...celebration...of life." She was not meeting his gaze any longer, finding the hem of her jacket much more interesting.

Matthew smiled brightly. "That sounds great! But does it start later? Is everyone getting rest for the festivities tonight?"

Sveta grumbled as Matthew missed the point, and struggled to find the words to explain her discomfort with his presence. "It's..ah...not like that." She started. "It celebrates the end of the winter...and the...rebirth of life that accompanies spring on...a personal level."

Matthew paused for a moment, considering what she was saying. The rebirth of life, like plants regrowing? No no, on a personal level...like newborns...and...

**Click**

Was the sound of the cogs clicking together in Matthew's brain as he realized just what exactly Sveta was trying to tell him. The Moon Dance wasn't a festival like he thought.

Sveta seemed to sense his emotions from how his expression had changed and nodded, still not looking at him. "My people are very vulnerable to our...animal instincts. This is a time of renewal for the world, and we feel that pull as well." She explained. "So I hope you understand why I must ask you to leave."

Matthew felt slightly insulted by her request, and at the same time slightly relieved that this was the reason. But still. "So...during this week Beastmen just lose control and...er...mate?" He asked, feeling the tints of blush pour into his face.

Sveta went from embarrassed to upset remarkably quickly at his statement, and now glared daggers at him. "Matthew, my people are not animals, we are not slave to the bestial instincts. It just amplifies already existing feelings. We do not go out and...mate...with anyone we can find. We just feel an increased desire to do so with those we already hold feelings for." She explained, still slightly in a huff.

Matthew backed off, his hands raised in a sign of peace. "Wait wait, I'm sorry." He said, his face apologetic. "I didn't mean it to come out that way I just..." Wait a minute. "Um...Sveta?" He asked, looking fully at her. When she turned and met his gaze, her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"W-What?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Why did you want me to go? I mean, you said yourself it doesn't make you just tackle people." He had an idea for the answer, but he wanted to hear it.

Sveta had been wishing for any question except that. Any question at all. But now she had to answer it, since not answering it would look even odder. "I just...didn't want either of us to do something we'd regret." She said awkwardly, feeling the temperature rise in the room. Her eyes snapped open and she ran to the window, looking out. The sun had set completely, the Full Moon hanging high in the sky. Her eyes ran across it for a moment and she felt her knees turn to jelly. His scent...it was so strong, it made her feel so light headed. Her body was so hot right now, she just needed to feel the evening air against her skin. But even with the heat, she shivered, she wanted to be held close and melt into his strong arms. She felt her body responding to the beast side of her, and placed her hands on the window sill to steady herself. "P-Please! You have to..l-l-leave!" She cried, trying very hard to resist her desires. To resist pouncing on the boy and ripping him out of the flimsy clothing. To feel the rub of him against her fur, and the taste of him on her lips. She bit her own tongue, trying desperately to stem the desire.

But then Matthew did something unexpected. She felt hands on her shoulders as she was spun around, to face the object of her desire. With him this close, his hands on her, his scent overwhelming her senses. "I couldn't leave my love in such torture." He said, pressing his lips to her as he wrapped his arms about her. She froze for half a moment, and then instinct kicked into full blast as she threw her arms around his neck, attacking his mouth feverishly. As she did, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, as Matthew moved his hands down her back to support his beloved as he moved her from the window over to her bed. As he laid her down on it, she did not relinquish her hold on his neck, and only deepened her kiss. When she felt Matthew's hands running along her chest, slowly unbuttoning the overcoat there, she released him to grab his chest. With her sharp claws in his vest, she tore with great precision, ripping the fabric from his body without scratching the skin.

The young beastmen rolled him over on the bed, so she was straddling him, and quickly removed her own top. As the lovers continued their observance of the oldest tradition of Morgal, the moans and cries of pleasure built into a mighty crescendo. Matthew would have been fine with it ending there, but a pleasant surprise he would make a new discovery on something he already knew from their travels. The Full Moon actually gave Beastmen a lot of energy, and on the night of the Moon Dance, all of that energy went into one very primal desire. As Luna hung high in the sky, the celebration of the flesh continued long into the night and towards the dawn...

* * *

><p>Matthew felt the sun hit his eyes in the morning. He'd never felt so tired in his entire life, not even after Apollo Sanctum. He felt a warmth against his chest, that without even opening his eyes he knew had nothing to do with Sol's rays. As he did open his eyes, he could not remove the smile from his lips as he looked down at the young beastman curled against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Last night had been...incredible. His thoughts were interrupted as the vision of loveliness stirred in his arms, and looked up to him brightly as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.<p>

"Mmmm. Morning." She mumbled, snuggling into his chest even more so.

"Good Morning." Matthew said, cradling her head gently. Sveta just moaned softly in contentment. Then she seemed to realize something, and her head pulled itself out of Matthew's chest so she could look at him. She looked serious.

"I don't want to ruin the mood." Sveta said, looking nervous. "But you need to know that...um...my people tend to be very...fertile...when we are in heat." She said, awkwardly looking away from him. This might have been good information to tell him before they'd spent the last night engaged in an unending dance of passion and ecstasy.

Matthew just placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. And only tightened his embrace on her. "That sounds like a good thing to me." He said, smiling as he did. "I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?"

Sveta smiled happily and managed out her reply. "It doesn't matter. They'll have the best parents on Weyard." She said.

After a moment, Sveta looked out the window and sighed. "I'd love to stay like this beloved." she said. "But we can't lay in bed all day." And she began to lean up in the bed, before Matthew's hand gripped her and pulled her back against him with a surprised gasp.

"Not quite." Matthew said. "We've honored your traditions, but there is a very important human tradition for the morning after." He said. Sveta looked at him oddly, clearly taking him seriously for the moment.

"Oh? What is that?" She asked, quite curious.

Matthew smiled lewdly before placing a kiss on her neck. "We call it, 'Round Two'."

Sveta couldn't remove the smile from her face and the moan from her lips as she surrendered to the sweet passion once again.

* * *

><p><em>And we're done. Not too graphic (Or graphic at all) and I think quite tastefully done. I don't think I'll get many reviews for this, because of three major reasons:<em>

_Not a lot of activity here anymore._

_People are lazy and don't leave reviews._

_People are too ashamed to admit they read something like this._

_So I don't expect too much from you all. Still, a few reviews would be really nice. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
